No olvides el pasado
by Sashka
Summary: Remus tiene un accidente que lo hara viajar al asado y conocera a alguien que le hara dudar cuanto quiere reresa al presente.


Advertencias:  
  
01-Slash.  
  
02-Los personajes Ben, Adam, Joe, y Hoss Cartwright, (que solo mi queridísima hermana recuerda quienes son... y yo por que me obligo a volver a verla una y otra vez), pertenecen a la serie de televisión Bonanza, (esa de hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás... de la época de la televisión en blanco y negro) si no saben quien es no importa igual se entiende.  
  
Reto propuesto por PaolaWood.  
  
Personajes: Adam Cartwright, Remus Lupin. (no es necesario un romance).  
  
Situación: Remus comete un error que lo transporta en el tiempo.  
  
Palabras: besos, leche, goma, tesoro, gay.  
  
Capitulo I  
  
Remus Lupin entro en la sala, busco un lugar vació y encontró uno a un lado de la profesora de trasfiguraciones, había otro, pero eso supondría tener que estar a un lado de Severus Snape y eso desde ya era ridículo.  
  
Tomo asiento y miro a su alrededor, allí estaban casi todos, Severus, Minerva, Albus, Tonks, etc, etc, y a pesar de que la sala estaba llena se notaba la ausencia de una persona. El director de la escuela Hogwarts se paro para dar comienzo a una nueva reunión de la orden del fénix.  
  
-Tenemos varios asuntos que arreglar.- dijo el hombre lentamente- esta el viaje a América para buscar al contacto con los traidores, el asunto de Hogsmeade y claro esta tenemos a Harry.-cuando dijo eso ultimo muchos en la sala se removieron en sus asientos, el no pudo menos que agachar la cabeza, el niño se les había salido de las manos. Para sorpresa de todos fue el profesor de pociones quien hablo.  
  
-No te preocupes por ese asunto... yo me haré cargo.- todas las miradas se posaron en él, muchos con claras expresiones de sorpresa otras con suspicacia, algunas simplemente con preocupación.  
  
Sin embargo la confianza que demostró el director evito cualquier intento de discusión, solo la señora Weasley hizo claros ademanes de negativa pero su esposo logro contenerla. Remus confiaba en la eficacia y profesionalidad del profesor de Pociones pero eso mismo le hacia dudar podía llegar a ser demasiado formal. Además todos sabían que el hombre no apreciaba demasiado al muchacho, pero si Albus le asignaba esa misión no seria el quien refutara sus ordenes, además claro el no quería tomar su lugar.  
  
En esos momentos no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para huir de las preguntas y acusaciones que tendría el muchacho, estaba muy dolido, todos lo estaban, y el niño cada vez que hacia una pregunta, una suposición se acercaba y se alejaba cada vez más a la verdad.  
  
Albus continuo con los planes y no presto atención hasta que escucho su nombre entonces el hombre lobo levanto la cabeza y escucho las palabras del anciano.  
  
-Remus, tu harás el viaje a América tienes que estar preparado cuanto antes-  
  
-Estaré listo mañana por la mañana.- contesto el hombre lobo pensado en las mil cosas que tenía que hacer y que tendría que posponer hasta después del viaje.-"cualquiera pensaría que por ser un hombre lobo no tengo vida"- se quejo internamente.  
  
-No, lo siento en realidad tienes que salir ya, usaras un gira tiempo para llegar a tiempo solo son unos dos días así que no veo ningún problema, puedes viajar con los polvos Flu un tramo y el resto en un Portkey.- dijo el hombre en forma amistosa como si todo el viaje no fuera más que unas vacaciones bien planeadas.  
  
~~~~  
  
Remus Lupin busco entre su ropa el gira tiempo; había sido un viaje largo hasta a través de distintas chimeneas recabando la información que necesitaba. Y pensar que aun no había llegado a América. Aún le giraba la cabeza y sentía unas leves nauseas, estaba completamente exhausto, hacía dos noches había sido luna llena y la trasformación había sido una de las más dolorosas que había tenido.  
  
Reviso el ultimo bolsillo de la túnica y allí se encontraba el pequeño artefacto parecido a un reloj, junto a el un pergamino común que tenía escrita la poción matalobos, el Portkey, miro los dos aparatos por un momento cuando decidió que debía comenzar a actuar ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, se encontraba en medio de una calle Muggle, tenía que salir de allí.  
  
Escucho un grito detrás de él, giro y vio como el Muggle que manejaba el automóvil trataba de volver a tomar el control de la maquina pero era demasiado tarde iban a dar contra él.  
  
Fueron segundos no le dieron tiempo a tomar su varita o a desaparecerse, no se esperaba eso, sintió como el automóvil chocaba contra su cuerpo escucho el sonido de sus costillas mientras se rompían frente a la presión del automóvil. al suelo.  
  
Dejo caer los dos aparatos. El dolor en su pecho fue insoportable, pudo saborear la sangre en su boca antes de caer. Hubo una gran explosión de repente todo comemos a dar vueltas sintió que se desmayaba y lo hizo.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Al abrir los ojos Remus quedo cegado por la luz del sol, y se sujetó para no caerse cuando lo inundó otra oleada de mareo.  
  
-Hay Merlín....- dijo mientras se protegía los ojos del resplandor.  
  
Se miro la palma donde tenía un corte que sangraba, por haberse caído contra un arbusto espinoso, se reclino sobre lo que creyó era el asfalto pasaron varios minutos hasta que dejo de sentir que la cabeza y el cuerpo le daban vueltas y, entrecerrando los ojos, trató de ver donde estaba.  
  
Hacía unos instantes, era la tarde y estaba en una calle Muggle pero al parecer ahora estaba de pie ante un montículo de enormes peñascos, con achaparrados robles que trataban de crecer entre las grietas, y era medio día. (arreglar no conozco la vegetación ni como es el paisaje).  
  
Trato de recordar lo que había sucedido, pero solo recordaba aquel automóvil Muggle que iba directo hacía él. Cerro los ojos y trato de recordar que había sucedido después, recordó el gira tiempo y el Portkey busco en sus bolsillos pero lo sabía bien, los había dejado caer.  
  
Busco entonces en el piso y encontró los restos del pergamino y el pequeño reloj magullado. Le llevaría un buen tiempo arreglarlos. Además debía averiguar donde se encontraba.  
  
Alrededor, había árboles que le impedían observar a lo lejos, y vio un sendero estrecho. No hacía falta ser experto en botánica como la profesora Sprout para advertir que ésa no era la lozana vegetación de Londres. Cuando oyó a lo lejos el grito agudo de un pájaro que volaba por el cielo, alzo la cabeza. Fue un error quedo aturdido y sintió unas terribles nauseas y mareos al momento quedo inconsciente y cayo al suelo, a su lado quedaron los dos aparatos.  
  
~~~  
  
-¿Están rotas?-  
  
-No lo se... creo que si-  
  
-Dios duele-  
  
-¿Despertó?-  
  
-Si, hazle preguntas... que no vuelva dormir.-  
  
-Hola, ¿cómo se llama caballero?... ¿Hola?-  
  
-Creo que voy a vomitar- Remus escupió un coagulo de sangre y sintió que la nausea se le pasaba.- Ohhh Merlín... oh, por todos los profetas.-  
  
-Dios ¿cuanto va a tardar Joe en volver con el doctor pa?-  
  
-Creo que es ingles.-  
  
-Eso explica estas ropas-  
  
-Señor ¿me escucha? ¿fue asaltado señor?-  
  
Remus abrió lentamente los ojos y vio frente a él a dos hombres, el más joven indudablemente el que antes había llamado pa al otro se encontraba revisándolo mientras le sacaba lentamente la ropa, el más viejo se encontraba frente a él haciéndole varias preguntas que no alcanzaba a comprender.  
  
Trato de incorporarse para ver donde se encontraba pero el dolor fue demasiado, y tuvo que volver a la posición en la que se encontraba un dolor que le recorrían todo el cuerpo pero por momentos parecía concentrarse en el pecho y hacia que sintiera nuevamente ganas de vomitar.  
  
-¿Señor me escucha? ¿puede decirnos que paso? Diantres Adam ¿qué pudo haberle sucedido?- pregunto el mayor preocupado a su hijo quien a su vez lo miro inquieto.  
  
-No lo se, pero parece que fue arrollado por algo; tiene heridas por todas partes además de las costillas rotas.-  
  
-"Arrollado"- de repente comenzó a recordar, -"fui arrollado por el Muggle, la misión, debo avisar a Albus"- miro nuevamente a su alrededor parecía que se encontraba en una casa Muggle ¿por qué no lo habían enviado a un hospital?.  
  
-Necesito una lechuza... teléfono... hablar con Albus...-  
  
-¿teléfono?... ¿telégrafo?... ¿quiere un telégrafo?- dijo el joven sorprendido.- creo que esta delirando pa espero que Joe no se tarde mucho con el doctor.-  
  
-No lo creo pronto estarán aquí, ¿dónde lo encontraron?-  
  
-No fui yo, fue Joe. Lo encontró mientras volvía de guardar a Cochise estaba tirado inconsciente, jura que cuando paso por primera vez no estaba allí, que apareció de la nada, no parecía que se hubiese arrastrado, creo que alguien lo dejo allí, aunque no se como hizo para que nadie lo escuchara.-  
  
El sonido de las pisadas de varios caballos hicieron que volvieran a la realidad y se ocuparan del enfermo una vez más. 


End file.
